


Life Doesn’t Give Us What We Want, But What We Need

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Infidelity, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Romance, Sexual Content, True Mates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill never expected the Final Battle to lead him to finding his true mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Doesn’t Give Us What We Want, But What We Need

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was originally written for the Bill Ficathon 2015 on LJ. Many thanks to kyriecolors for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: JK Rowling retains the ownership of all characters and settings borrowed from the Harry Potter series of books.

_Life Doesn’t Give Us What We Want, But What We Need_

Bill's lips moved against her neck, nipping the skin beneath her ear. His hands gripped her hips tightly, his blood pounding as he kissed her. Emotions surged through him as he tried to wrap his mind around what was going on between them both.

Bill wandered to Gryffindor Tower to have some time alone. He needed to get away from everyone – he was numb from the day's events. Fred was dead… His little brother was gone. Tonks, one of his closest friends, was dead. Remus, his mentor, was dead. 

When he stumbled upon a grieving Hermione in the Common Room, something inside of him snapped. The wolf inside him took over, and he was filled with the urge to comfort her. After speaking with her for a few moments, the two pressed together, kissing and tugging at clothing until they were each naked.

"Bill," Hermione murmured, reaching up and tangling her hands into his hair. "Please, I need you… I need to feel something."

"This can only happen once," Bill said. "I love Fleur."

"I know," Hermione agreed. "Just, please."

Bill moaned, his hands cupping her breasts, squeezing them lightly. He slipped his hand between her legs, growling when he felt her wetness. He thrust into her quickly, gasping at the feel of her around him. 

Their fucking was quick, the two thrusting into each other with a hurriedness that left them breathless. Bill sucked at her neck, enjoying the way she moaned his name in response.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly as he fucked her. She let out a cry as she came. 

Moments later, Bill reached his completion.

* * *

"Bill, I can't let what happened between us be a one-time thing," Hermione whispered to him, her eyes wide. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"I know," Bill said softly, cupping her cheek. He looked around, ensuring that no one was around to see them. "I miss you." 

"Stay with me tonight," she begged.

"Not until I end things with Fleur," Bill said. "I can't disrespect her like that again." She placed her hand atop his. The wolf inside growled happily at her touch. "Be patient."

"I will," Hermione said, her heart racing. "My mate."

Bill's blood surged. He never expected Hermione to be his wolf's mate. He loved Fleur, but the passion he felt for Hermione surpassed that. He knew in his heart that he wouldn’t be able to have them both, which is why he had decided that he'd leave Fleur.

"Soon," he promised.

Hermione smiled warmly at him. "Bill." She leant up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Footsteps sounded and Hermione gave him a panicked look before taking off into her bedroom. 

Bill groaned. He had a feeling the next few months would be difficult but worth it. Hermione was worth it. The Final Battle had brought him so much grief, but it had also given him something good: Hermione.

He'd be with his mate soon enough.


End file.
